Shower Time
by dollfackery
Summary: Eric and LaFayette in a shower and LaFayette he wonder if it a dream
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN THE TRUE BLOOD!

Eric loves the fact that LaFayette is very scared of him. It turns him on when he visits LaFayette and he feels his emotions. Tonight, Eric goes to his house and walks in without knocking. He has the invitation a long time. LaFayette sees him and pees himself scared. Eric laughs and shakes his head.

"I can't believe you are still scared."

"I am scared because you scare shit of me."

"I scare piss of you." Eric points to his wet pants.

LaFayette looks down and has shame. He has embarrass himself of a vampire. He cries upset. Eric clicks his tongue and pets his face.

"It is all right. You take a shower and get from your wet clothes."

LaFayette is confused, he don't understand but he say okay and do it. While he in the shower Eric comes and is naked.

"Oh God, Eric, I am in the shower."

"I know." The vampire say and put his arms around LaFayette. "Don't piss yourself this time OK."

LaFayette nods and then they have sexy time together in the shower. Hours later LaFayette wake up alone in bed.

"Was that a dream." He asks the ceiling fan.

TO BE CONTINUE!


	2. Chapter 2

#2 Business of V is GOOD

LaFayette wake up to knocks at the door. He grumble, put on his bandanna and open it. "What do you want" he say.

There a man of 23 stands and looks cute.

"Rise and shine" LaFayette say and is cute back. "What do you want" he say again but this time with sultry.

"I needa fix," the man say but does a pouty face, "But I don't have money."

LaFayette make a quick frown and slam the door in his face. "Stupid bitches," he say and go back to bed.

Then he is disturb by a knock on the window. LaFayette groans and yell at the window, "No money, no V" he say in a loud voice.

Then he pull a pillow on his face but the knocks go on. "OK OK," he says and gets to the window. "You need some money though"

"How about I give you the arrest?"

"Dearborn I didn't know that was you?"

"That man, he have a transaction?"

"I sent him on I don't do anything anymore." LaFayette says and almost close the window but Dearborn he put his hand up on it so he can't close. "What"

"I hear the rumors that you are selling things."

"I toll you that I don't do anything."

"Horse shit" he say and get mad. "Open the door."

LaFayette go to the door but go outside. He isn't stupid OKAY.

"You're not going to make inside?" Dearborn is very confused look on his face.

"Hell no. This ain't real visitation, OK. You can't make inside." LaFayette roll his eye. "What do you want."

"I need the V but don't tell any body."

"What!"

TO BE CONTINUE AGAIN!


	3. Chapter 3

#3

LaFayette counts his money on the couch of the living room. So many of the Bon Temps buy V today and he is worried for the state of town but also he likes money. Then the knock on the door. LaFayette looks at the clock. It says 11 in the night.

"Oh no," he say, "Its Eric probably."

The door open and Eric come inside. "It is me. Oh, is that my money?"

"I did the work, all of it," he say and makes a frown on his face when Eric reaches for the money in his hand. "You cannot take the all."

"Don't be a baby," Eric say and reach up to cup a cheek. "You did very good. Let me reward you."

LaFayette make the sultry face, "How you do that?" He want to know if he need to shower ok.

"Give me the kiss," Eric say and press his lips in gentle motion on LaFayette's lip area. He works with tongue til LaFayette is breathing hard and grab on him. "You like that?"

LaFayette nod his head and close his eyes one time. When he open them he is shock at Eric's fangs.

"You are going to bite me!"

"I only bite what I want."

"Well don't hurt okay."

Eric bite but with gentle chewing motion on his neck. LaFayette moans in pleasure time and makes the ejaculation in his pants.

"You don't wait?"

"I am sorry," he say and is blush but Eric he move his hand on his hard area and LaFayette squeeze with eagerness. "I can help you," he say and smile with sultry.

Eric is turn on and he moves on LaFayette hand to complete. "This is good," he say as he make the orgasm and LaFayette smile and hold him.

After a long time Eric move and say, "So who buy from you to make so many money?"

Oh no, LaFayette say to hisself. He don't want anyone in trouble or dying by vampire!

TO BE CONTINUE!


	4. Chapter 4

"You write it all for me ok." Eric say and put pen in his hand, standing by him to make him do it. Lafayette thinks it wrong and say so but vampire makes a hard face until he writes name after names. "Dearborn?" Eric questioning. "Sherriff of Bon Temps?"

"I am shock at this but he give me real money. You think I don't have bills?"

Eric chuckle and sit on the floor between Lafayette's legs, his voice low and calm. "You have bills ok." He answers, his palms and fingers slid up his thighs and claim him. "You also have something else for me."

"What is this? You took my money. What else I have that you want?"

"Many a thing," the Viking say and rub his cheek in the denim crotch of Lafayette pants. "Among them," he whispers against his hardening penis, his hot breath all very hot and breathy. Lafayette knows what he speaks about. "This list, give it to me."

Lafayette can't help crumple it in his finger when he hand it to him. Eric smiles, his teeth all kinds of pointy and the man can look at him without want to rub his self on the hard body again. Eric ignore him until the paper put away in his coat and he stretch up to kiss him face.

"Your eyes," he say. "surrounded by such love dark eyelash. So deep brown I kiss them." And so he did but after that he leave and Lafayette feels cold and stupid. He gave the list, betraying his customers, and know that Eric can kill each of those with easy motions of vampire. But he feels in love.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pam I have the list," he say and pull it out of pockets he have. "Lafayette is beautiful."

"What does that have anything to do with?" she snatch the list and run over it with her eyes. "We kill these people."

"Not yet," Eric say and slip a hand in hispants. "Get out of here, woman. I need alone."

Pam run out with list before she see him and his penis come out.

Eric pound hisself, thinks of Lafayette and ejaculate creamy blood on the floor. Those eyes, he thinks, he want Lafayette here now but has work much to do.

Sherriff he can kill now, man was too important. Dearborn wait for later, he decides and tuck his penis away, zip up before he walk out to Pam.

"Pam, you are ready?"

"Ready what?" She asks, hand on hip, looking not interested at everything.

"We are going to start from bottom," he say, vampires teeth shining, "and work the way up." He points at the list she hold by her hip and adjusts himself meaningful way.

"Kill them?"

"Not yet, I say! Lafayette must not get casted suspicioun. I want him clear and –"

"Sexually?" she say, raise of eyebrow.

"Goes without saying."


End file.
